Dawn and Dusk
by Lost Proph3t
Summary: A thief, a country, and the two legendary swords that tie it all together. What does the future hold for them? Only time may tell...yeah, I suck at summaries, so shoot me.


**Author's Notes:** So, this is chapter one of my story Dawn and Dusk, my first fan fic on this site by the way...Yeah, not a whole lot to say about the story thus far, it pretty much explains itself. But I will say this- I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Morrowind or anything affiliated with Morrowind or any of the Elder Scrolls series. I own Kaye, the swords Dawn and Dusk, and a few other characters whom you'll learn about later on. That is all. Oh, and I do like comments...very much so...just not the flaming type. Okay THAT is all.

**Chapter 1**

Kaye sighed and looked down at her reflection in the water. The normally stern, catlike face staring back at her had taken on a look of sadness that she didn't know she was still capable of showing. It had now been two weeks since Kaye had landed in Morrowind, and things were almost as bad as they had been on that first day. The native inhabitants of Morrowind, the Dunmer(Dark Elves as Imperials would put it), seemed very wary and untrusting of anyone who was not native born of Morrowind. They were prone to calling even non-native Dunmer "outlanders".

Kaye found the whole thing very racist and somewhat disturbing. She had, though managed to find a few friends amongst the population. Normally, they were non-natives such as herself, but she had managed to get on the good side of a few native Dunmer as well. Kaye sighed and stood up as she let the memories of the past few days play through her mind. She had made it to Balmora about three days ago and had met up with the Imperial Cassius Cosaides, whom she had been told to report to. he however, seemed to have not been told about her arrival prior to their meeting.

Kaye was, right now, standing on the banks of the river that basically cut Balmora in half, the Odai, she remembered it being called. Before leaving, she took another glance at her reflection. It seemed to have changed greatly in the past few months. Her cheetah-like face was the typical gold-brown in color and had the usual markings, save the scar that now ran from the bottom part of her right cheek to the middle of it (an "accident" on the prison ship).Then there was the small triangular piece missing from her right ear, caused in the same "accident". Her eyes, however, were what seemed to change the most. her once bright green eyes, that seemed to glitter with knowlege and hope, were now darkened by confusion and distrust. Kaye sighed again, something that sounded more like a growl, and walked away from the river bank and back towards the city.

As she walked to the South Wall, the corner club that she had grown fond of, she was sure to keep her distance from the Dunmer who also populated the busy afternoon streets, especially the guards. As Kaye entered the corner club, she was greeted by the Breton woman who was standing in the hallway by the door.

"Evening, Kaye. Here to see Habasi again?" Kaye nodded slightly. "yes. She said she had some work for me." Kaye had joined the Thieve's Guild the same day she had gotten to Balmora. In her homeland, Elsweyr, she had been known for her very light fingers. This, in turn, was helping her greatly through the ranks of the Guild.

"Ready for work already? You're quick with it arent you?"

Kaye shrugged slightly and gave a small Khajiiti grin. "the faster it's done, the better. That way fewer people suspect anything."

"Spoken like a true theif, my friend." The soft, purring voice came from behind Kaye. She turned to see Habasi standing in front of her, smiling slightly.

"I was hoping you would be here today," Habasi said smoothly. "This job's of importance." Kaye smirked, eyes twinkling in anticipation. "Just tell me what it is and where it can be found..."

It was late in the evening now. Most people had gone to bed, or to the tavern. The streets of Balmora were quite empty save for a few Hllalu guards, and a few dunmer late to getting home. Most of Kaye's fellow thieves were at the taverns this time of night, lining their pockets with the change they either tricked or pickpocketed off of some unsuspecting drunk. This left Kaye basically alone on the street, the perfect setting for that night's job.

Habasi had made herself very, if not excruciatingly, clear that _no one_, not even fellow thieves, were to spot Kaye this night. Being seen trying to carry out this job would mean serious jail time, or even death. _I still don't understand what's so special about this lousy diamond, but money is money _Kaye thought as she slunk her way through the back alleys to the manor district. _And this Morag Tong doesn't sound so important either... _Apparently, as Habasi stated it, the Morag Tong was a very anti-outlander group, and one of the bigest rivals of the Thieve's Guild. "And when you're rivals in a buisiness such as thievery," Habasi once said "rivalry all too often ends in blood." So Kaye kept a cautious eye on her surroundings, and continued on towards the headquarters of the Morag Tong, and her target.

As Kaye reached the Morag Tong HQ, she realized two things. One, that the Morag Tong has a much bigger HQ than the thieve's Guild, and two, that it was damn near _impossible_ to sneak into. _Oh just my luck isn't it? _Kaye thought venemously as she scanned the two story building. It was then she noticed the small balcony on the second floor, _and_ a door leading to the interior. _Ah, so I do have someone on my side. _The jump that would have had to been made to reach the small balcony would have been very well beyond most people's ability. Luckily for Kaye she was by no means most people.Crouching slightly, tail twitching, every muscle in her body tensing for the leap, Kaye sprang upward and landed noiselessly, in a crouch, on the balcony above.

In one fluid motion, she stood up and moved to the door. After looking around her first (an old habit), she pulled out a small but very well crafted lockpick from her pack. And with the deftness, and skill that is only achieved through much practice, had the door open in a matter of seconds. Cautiously, she peered through the door onto the room inside. It was small, and dimmly lit by candles that gave off an eerie, red glow. Most of all, however, it was deserted. Quietly, Kaye took a step into the room and looked aroound once more, just in case. Her tail twitched ever so slightly, and she could feel her heartbeat quickening. It was not the heartbeat of one who would be nervous or frightened, instead her heart raced due to sheer adrenaline.

Even though she had been stealing and sneaking into places like this since her youth, Kaye couldn't help but feel that rush of excitement that comes at not knowing what's going to happen next. Not knowing if you'll get out with prize in hand, or even get out at all. Kaye had time to dwell on these thoughts for only a minute, however, before she was jolted back to reality by the sound of footsteps, and nearby chatter. _No, no, no, don't come up here,_ She thought frantically as she looked for a place to hide. Just then she spotted a small cabinet, only just big enough to accomodate herself. She abruptly concealed herself within, just in time to hear two men enter the room.

"I tell you! If that Thieve's Guild keeps it up, we may have a guild war on our hands soon enough!"

The gruff low pitched voice of what could only be a Dunmer male reached Kaye's ears. She then heard the slightly higher pitched reply of the man's friend.

"Ha! You mean to tell me you actually think that that lowly bunch of outlander scum they call a guild would be willing to wage a war on_ us_!? My friend, I think you've had a little too much Greef tonight!"

These words made Kaye want to leap from her hiding spot and tear out the throats of both the men, but she knew better, Just the faintest signal from either of the two men could send a wave of Morag Tong rushing in upon her, and Kaye knew that was one fight she was bound to lose. _Best not to even blink then until these two are a good distance away_, she thought wariliy. Just then, as if summoned by the very words she had just thought, Kaye felt a slight tickling on her nose. She tried to ignore it, but it continued to bother her, continuously growing in intensity. _NO! Oh curse all manners of luck, _Kaye thought angriliy. And, before she could stop herself, she sneezed forcefully. "Wha- What was that," one of the men growled to his friend. "Hm. Sounded like it came from over here," the other man replied as he walked steadily closer to the hiding place of the Kajitti thief. _Oh, damn it all..._

**TBC**

Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed this, the first chapter of my first fan fic. As I've said, I like comments and they are very much appreiciated by the way! And, all depending on the feedback I get, chapter two may be up very shortly. Thank you and good night!


End file.
